


Random Prompt Fics

by heckin_tragic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckin_tragic/pseuds/heckin_tragic
Summary: Randomly selected prompts- Supernatural au- Friends to lovers trope- Dialogue Prompt: “okay, maybe I’m crazy but did i just hear you say that out loud?”





	Random Prompt Fics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Dear Birb Georgia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Dear+Birb+Georgia).

> Randomly selected prompts
> 
> \- Supernatural au  
\- Friends to lovers trope  
\- Dialogue Prompt: “okay, maybe I’m crazy but did i just hear you say that out loud?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sarah has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and I’ve been in love with her almost just as long. We’re not aren’t your normal friends. I mean, werewolves aren’t exactly a regular occurrence.

Tonight is a full moon so we’re going for a run. Basking in the moonlight while enjoying each other’s company has always been a favourite of ours. After our run, we rest by a river. The moonlight makes the water shine and it’s very calming to take a night swim.

It’s here. Here, tonight, I’m going to tell her.

“Hey, Sarah?”

“Ashley look at this. It’s hard to believe we’re here every full moon.”

“Sarah I-“

“I’ll next get used to this view. I mean just lo-“

“Sarah! I’m in love with you.”

“Okay, maybe I’m crazy, but did I just hear you say that out loud?”

“Yes. Sarah Michelle’s, I am in love with you. I have been for… Gods know how long. You are beyond perfect and just being able to hear your name is a blessing. I love you Sarah, and I couldn’t keep lying about my feelings.”

“I… I love you too.”

“Wait really?”

“Yes, you dork. You really expect me to hear the most beautiful creature say that they love me and not give them an honest answer. You’re unbelievable.” We spent the rest of the night laughing to ourselves, held close to each other in the light of the moon. That spot by the river was always our spot. Its where we told secrets, confessed our feelings, where I later proposed and where we plan to have our wedding.

I think that spot holds more magic then the view, how else could I end up with such a beautiful woman in my life.


End file.
